Abaddon Bernadotte
, Reddoaido Bādo Meiji lit. Hawk and Swallow-like Blood-Eyed Mage) The Change of the Light (光の変更, Hikari no Henkō) |race = Human (God Slayer) |gender = Male |age = 19 |height = 176 cm |weight = 59.7 kg |birthday = November, 7 |eyes = Onyx |hair = Black |blood type = O |affiliation = Himself |occupation = Wandering Mage |partner = Cameloon |base of operations = Bosco Fiore |status = Active |magic = Elemental Magic (Fire & Lightning) Flame God Slayer Magic Red Revenger Take Over (Damned Soul) Illusion Magic (minor) Light Changer |weapons = Bird Hunter |japanese voice = Noriaki Sugiyama |english voice = Yuri Lowenthal }} Abaddon Bernadotte (アバドン・ベルナドット, Abadon Berunadotto) is a Wandering Mage, who goes from the famous Bernadotte Family and a God Slayer. Abaddon's actions are directed towards stopping the evilness among the world, while people think, that he acts as an anti-terroristic mercenary. Even at such young age, Bernadotte is renowned as the very strong Mage with a bunch of greatly developed skills, known for having proficiency in different forms of Magic, which are interested to him. According to the Magic Councils of continent, where he is acting, the main reason why he became a Mage, who will sacrifice even his own life in attempt to end the evil of the world, is that his own family was murdered sixteen years ago prior to the Fairy Tail: Balaur Vengeance storyline. After witnessing the death of all members of his family, Abaddon decided to put his life on the line in order to purify the world and bring the peace to it. Otherwise, Abaddon is known as Red-Eyed Bird Mage ( , Reddoaido Bādo Meiji lit. Hawk and Swallow-like Blood-Eyed Mage) and The Change of the Light (光の変更, Hikari no Henkō) due to his magnificent skills over the family-traited Eye Magic, from which he is feared by his enemies, and his own creation, Light Changer Magic. Appearance Abaddon can be described as a pretty boy due to his overall appearance and was considered as handsome boy from the girls of his own age. When he was sixteen, he even managed to get into the top of "What wizard would you like to be your boyfriend?" ranking in "Weekly Sorcerer" once, however he declined it, saying, that "it must be some kind of a joke". On the other side, he is confident enough in his appearance and gives to it "needed attention", like he also says. He is of average height, slightly slender, however well-built. He has black eyes and long and spiky black hair with a blue or sometimes purple tint. His hair is always seen hanging over his face as bangs; as he never changes his style of hair, it is hinted, that the older he will grow, the more parts of his face will be covered by his hair bangs. On the left side of his neck and his chest, there are several tattoes, the first one is a three tomoe pattern on the neck; the second one is a variant of Om symbol, which is located in a ring. This tattoe is actually the mark of Release Lacrima, which is implanted in the body of Abaddon. Also, aside his arm scar, he has two stigmata patterns on the underside of his forearms, the real purpose of their existance is still unknown. Though Bernadotte doesnot have any special taste in terms of clothing, he has three or even four types of clothes, which he prefers to wear; moreover, he prefers to wear high-collared clothes as it can be seen within his several outfits and often he is seen with bandages on his forehead. The first variant of his clothes consists of white, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt with a zipper, wristbands, dark-blue pants with a kind of a blue cloth, which covers Abaddon's body from his stomach to his knees, which also accompanied with a purple rope belt. The final note of his attire is also his trademark sword, which he takes with him every time. Abbadon's Usual Attire.png|Abaddon's usual attire, plus prepared Grass-Cutting Sword Abbadon's 1st Tattoo.png|Abaddon's first tattoo Personality Relationships History Fairy Tail: Killer Stories Synopsis Equipment Bird Hunter ( , '' Bādo Hantā lit. Big Sword of Black-Flow Hawk Mower''): Bird Hunter is a first sword wielded by Abaddon, which he retrieved under the tutelage of an unnamed Mage. Being described as a very special and strong sword, having its own history, Abaddon upgraded this unusually sharp and powerful blade even more, with his knowledge of Enchantment and Blade Blacksmith. Magic and Abilities Despite his young age, Abaddon is very skillful and strong Mage. Called as a genius and even prodigy, he is clever & physically strong person, who has high mastery over many different Magics, his own Magical abilities, different unmagical things, etc. He was able to create his own Magic of a high caliber and with very hard mechanics, which was renown even in the Magic Council Magic Development Unit and even wasn't recopied due to its hard mechanics. In overall, his power is renown through several countries, when he was involved in destroying Dark Guilds, cult and terrorist organizations on hiw own. Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Abaddon was trained in Hand-to-Hand Combat since his childhood. Learning it from the very basics, turning himself in learning many different techniques and styles, Abaddon has a big knowledge about different fighting styles, martial arts and how they can be utilized. He himself is a very good fighter, who can adapt to styles of his enemies in order to gain victory in his battle. Abaddon usually prefers to utilize swift moves, which are fast enough to break the opponent's defense and leave them without a chance to counterattack. He likes to keep up with the time, so it leaves a special stamp on it - Bernadotte makes a use of a variety of precise strikes than brutal moves, which need great physical strength. His developed level of Fighting Styles helped Abaddon to create his own fighting style, EFFS, which can be considered as one of his strongest weapons in a physical manner. *'Electric Feline Fist Style' ( , Erekutorikku Ferain Fisuto Sutairu lit. Raging Thunder Beast Fighting Arts): Electric Feline Fist Style, shortened EFFS, is a special Martial Art, which was created by Abaddon himself. This is a style, in which bruenette makes a mix of his physical and magical development in order to create a magnificent and very strong weapon, with which he can protect innocent people and punish bad guys. EFFS is a martial art, which is based on several things - basic Art of Self-Defense and particularly Leopard and Tiger Fists from 's Five Animal Styles. Going further, it must be said, that Abaddon also utilizes his Lightning Magic in order to fully use his way of fighting. Within the long-time practise, a practitioner can become a real warrior, who can fight on par with different masters of their own styles. Abaddon has a very good development of his own style. Usually, he covers some parts of his body with a thin layer of Lightning Magic, in order to provide with a rightful use of this style. Next to it, he gives a special form to this layer, from which the name of this style origins - it takes an appearance of some wild animal, mostly close to the feline one; with that, Abaddon really makes a use of different, feline-like moves, which can completely destroy his opponents, no matter how many people he faces. In addition to his physical prowess and strong attacks, the damage from the lightning element is also provided, to the point, that almost every attack of Abaddon has its own unique effect - some of them are aimed to give a paralysing damage, some of them can even leaves burns on the body of unlucky fighter, who received the attack from EFFS user. With this, Abaddon is really a good fighter, as he alone created and developed this style and he was praised by several masters of martial arts from different countries among the Ishgar continent, when he faced them during his adventure. **'Leg of Panther': Leg of Panther is a technique of EFFS. Abaddon attack his target with a swords, as his first move. After that, he stabs hiw weapon into the ground, after what, balances himself on it. When second move is done, the brunette makes a kick to his opponent, in order to smash them away; such kick is usually aimed at the upper abdomen until the neck area, which gives such effects. To addition, Abaddon also can makes a spin on the hilt of his sword, in order to increase his speed and from that, the initial power from his kick. Of course, if this technique is done with lightning enhancement, its overall power increases too. **'Tiger Barage': Tiger Barage is another technique, shown with EFFS. It is a series of several attacks, which makes a high-speed combination, with which the user can fully defeat his opponent in mere of minutes. Abaddon strikes his target with his leg high into the air, after what makes a jump to them. After that, brunette makes a use of a special form, when he shadows his target, after what, deliver a strong blow to them. Then, he continues to deliver his next attacks. Eventually, this combination ends in the target being thrown to the ground, while Bernadotte finishes his barage with a final kick into the opponent's stomach. Such fightning technique is very strong, because not only strong strikes are main details of it - Abaddon also takes an advantage of his target's counterattacks, while they are in the air; moreover, brunette makes additional spins and risings, each time he deliver his strikes, which increases his overall appearance in the air, while adding speed to his blows and to the target's fall. On the other hand, in order to perform this series of different moves, the user needs to have quite good physique too. ***'Tiger Barage: Fang of Thunder': this version of Tiger Barage is both slightly editted and revised. Abaddon makes a use of his sword, delivering a strike with it to his target, while sending them into the air. After that, he quickly jumps to them and makes mixed attacks of his strikes with his arms, legs and his sword. In the end, he sends his target to the ground, while falling on it earlier, underneathing them, in order to strike the falling target with lightning-enhanced strike. The use of this technique can be quite dangerous, as Abaddon is the only one, who decide, with which side of his blade he will attack. Also, he can end his combination with lightning-infused sword, rather than with lightning-infused punch or kick. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: in addition to his brilliant martial arts knowledge and a high level in Hand-to-Hand combat, Abaddon also has a wide knowledge of how to utilize weaponry in a battle, though his main is obviously, a sword. During his childhood he was trained to wield almost every type of weapon, but eventually Abaddon only has a knowledge about different weapons and really can use just some of them, referencing the words said earlier, his primary weapon is a sword. His knowledge of swordsmanship is high enough to greatly impress totally untrained people and to keep in check different masters of this fighting style. Abaddon knows how to wield different bladed weapons, but he prefers to utilize katanas the most - he thinks, that this kind of sword is beautiful, strict, can develop discipline within the swordsman's soul and body. He freely uses the katana blade, like it is his part of body. He doesn't maintain a special sword styles for him, usually combining his attacks with his physical prowess such as speed, high reflexes and agility; moreover, he often utilizes swords with his EFFS, making him more dangerous, to be more concrete, twicely in time. He is able to demonstrate an incredible power, speed and skillset with his swordsmanship, that such skills as the bullet deflection, the decimating large objects or even cutting through a solid material such as metal or rock, is nothing but an easy task for him. For instance, the deflection of the upcoming projectiles usually ends in this projectile being crushed, after Abaddon deflected it. In the battle Bernadotte feels himself easy when fighting several opponents simultaneously, even if he is not with his team, perfectly parrying their attacks, counterattacking them and even holding his own strength back, as he easily can kill them, but do not intend to do so. Abaddon's skills allow him to fight with a sword in his hands with little or even no effort, impressing his opponents and even sealing the fear in them because of how actually he fights with arms. With his knowledge and actual physical development, as well as the mastery in swords, Abaddon is able to strike his opponents so precisely that he would strike them in their weak points or simply cut something that he exactly wanted to cut. Possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort, Abaddon is fearful opponent to fight. His great prowess allows him to not simply deflect or parry his enemy – he easily can counter their attacks, use their own strength against them while not spending his own, and he is able to deflect not only normal projectiles like thrown stones, arrows, and bullets, but also blasts of magical origin, as for example, something similar to Magic Ball. His mastery and his aptitude allow him to wield more than one sword, as he is skilled with different types of swords, not making a big accent on their shape, size, etc., simply utilizing a pair of swords in battle. As an ambidexterous person, Bernadotte has no problem wielding dual swords, daisho pair, etc. and when fighting seriously he displays a flash-like speed attacking his opponent with dual swords, quickly changing his weapon of choice, etc., not giving his opponent even the slightest opportunity to do something. His mastery over the swords is indicated and demonstrated by different things, like swordplay, accuracy and simple power and speed criteria he managed to reach with it. When utilizing his Red Revenger, his already impressive degree of accuracy rises to the new levels, striking his enemies with lethal attacks easily, even outmaneuvering stronger ones, that not every swordsmaster is able to do. Brunette is able to defend himself from other weapon users, who are not swordsmen actually – regardless of the enemy’s size, their weapon or combat styles, Abaddon's swordplay and skills are always kept in check with his own physical development, which allows him to act very fast, delivering quite strong attacks and stay on his own ground even with enemies much larger, comparing to him, and while they have a much bigger weapon of rather a different from the sword, be it a hammer, axe, spear, etc. Finally, he also makes a use of several sword skills, which with his mastery even can be accepted as Sword Magic Spells. Nevertheless, the overall knowledge of how a particular weapon works, leaves him with some sort of a trump card, even though he knows everything about the swords, but not about other weapons and their peculiarity. Physical Development *'Enhanced Physical Strength' *'Greatly Enhanced Speed and Reflexes' *'Enhanced Durability, Endurance and Stamina' **'Enhanced Regeneration' **'High Pain Tolerance' *'Keen Intellect' *'Advanced Growth Rate' *'Natural Adaptation' Magical Development Vast Magic Power: to utilize Magic, a Mage must use his or her Magic Power (魔力, Maryoku) in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages and it's composed of Eternano (魔子 (エーテルナノ), Ēterunano lit. Magic Particles). Eternano dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. Every Mage has a container inside their body, that determines the limits of their Magic Power alongside being the source, from which a magician derives the power he needs - their own body's Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), a special organ that is located within the body of a magician, that absorbs eternano and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into magical power. Other source, from which the Mage derives the power he needs is the atmosphere. Usually, the amount of magical power is depended from Mage's physical body, as S-class Mages and Saint Wizards can have almost endless magical reserves. In general, all Mages have their iwn limits. If their body's case becomes empty, eternano will come from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. As a powerful Mage and a God Slayer, who eventually was noted to be equal to the S-class Mages, Abaddon has an access to a great amounts of Magic Power. His Magic Power reserves in their own allow him to create, use and even combine different types of Magics, as Abaddon is noted to be quite capable user of Combination Spells. Another trait of his, is that Abaddon is capable of conjuring his aura even within the weapons he utilizes in order to gain the further increase in his combat and powers. Finally, he learned how to properly manipulate his spells in order to use them as many times as he wants, use powerful spells with ease and no tire or harm to his body. *'Release Lacrima': Coming soon... *'Magic Skills User' (魔技の使用者, Magi no Shiyōsha): as a very proficient Magician, Abaddon is shown as the quite experienced user of Magic Skills. Indeed, with his knowledge over the Eternano Particles and its manipulation, eventually he was able to create his own type of a Magic, which only can confirm his status as a very strong and clever Mage. **'Eternano and Magic Power Manipulation': once the user has mastered their own magic, they are capable of drawing in ambient eternano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, they are able to manipulate the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that they wish; allowing to them harness their magic power more efficiently and utilize it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defense, and speed, or feeding extra eternano into spells to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, a magician has an easier time collecting this stray eternano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. To a master of eternano manipulation, there is no difference between simple eternano and their own magical energy as a source of power. At the absolutely highest level, a master magician's eternano prowess functions as a defense against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. Moreover, as an extension of the above, some magicians used a method which is known as a Magic Power Manipulation, in order to control their own magic power for a large variety of different purposes ranging from offensive and defensive, to physical or magical upgrades. It is generally considered to be a magic based style of martial arts, and not a legitimate style of magic, due to the fact that it controls and focus magic power itself, as opposed to an element or part of nature, and can affect only the magic power of the magician in question. Abaddon reached the level of absolute mastery over both these manipulations, as he was able to create his own, highly-leveled Magic. He cah increase his overall fighting appearance within the Manipulation ability, as he easily can increase the power and effects of his Magics; can effectively combine it with his swords, shurikens and wires; can increase the flow of Eternano Particles and add it to his spells in order to fell more freely in its utilizing. Above that, he can easily increase his own Magic Flow with Eternano in the surroundings to make his body more durable and stronger for battle purposes as a quite capable masters of magical martial arts. **'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki, Aura of Magical Power): Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. As a very skillful and powerful Mage, who was considered as S-class Nominee, Abaddon can unleash a great magical aura, a trait, which is demonstrated solely by S-Class mages or above in potency and names as S-Class Aura (大力の魔霊気, Dairyoku no Mareiki, lit. Magical Aura of Great Power). When exerted, the S-Class aura takes the form of an overwhelming level of pressure that surrounds the user in a color that best represents their personality, in Abaddon's case, his aura takes some dark colour, but without some bad influence. Also, due to the further influence of his different Magic, the aura of Bernadotte often appeares in a way of respective element, for example, sparks of lightning, flame-like flows or even killing intent from his Eye and Take Over Magics. It generally encompasses them in a certain radius, and demonstrates a level of strength that leaves most mages unable to react to it unless they've had continual exposure or exert an aura of similar potency. However, the problem with this aura is that if it used continuously, it can tire an individual. Even though Abaddon has a big amount of magical powers, he is not the except of magical tire. Though considering most S-Class' level of magical power, this is rarely the case. The variety of effects achieved by this aura are noted to be quite high, as it can take the form of different shapes and can be used to repel magical and physical assaults alike. Magic Fire Magic Fire Magic (火系各種魔法, Hi Kei Kakushu Mahō): Fire Magic is Caster Type Elemental Magic, which is utilized by great amount of different Mages. This type of magic is revolves around the controlling of fire element, which can be useful in different kinds of situations. Fire Magic allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. This is induced by the user raising the motion of a target's magical particles through telekinesis in order to ignite it. They can excite or speed up an object's magical particles, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. They can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even colour. With this in mind, the user is able to create fire-based attacks which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offence and is immune to being burnt. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency by manipulating the magical particles in the air. The user can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting. These flames-objects will only remain their shapes as long as the user concentrates upon them. The objects will only burn about 3 minutes before expiring unless the user continues to infuse them with energy. The temperature of these fiery projections is generally around 2,800 F, near the melting point of iron. Fire Magic seems to be unaffected by water, as the user is able to create flames even when submerged in water. In short, the user of this Magic can release fire from their body and manipulate it. User can also change the properties (such as heat, smell, and taste) of his/her flames for different effects, which corresponds with a different flame color and generates them by first summoning a Magic circle with his/her hands, from which the flames soar outwards. Learning this type of Magic from the childhood and being the product of Flame God Slayer Magic, Abaddon is a very experienced with this Magic. He can easily create, manipulate and use the fire element for his different purposes without some visible limit on actual utilize. However, despite so brilliant use of Fire Magic and being invulnerable for it, Abaddon seems to have some habit of releasing his fire element from his mouth most of the times, copying the style as he releases his Bellow Spell from Flame God Slayer Magic. But, it doesn't mean, that he can't use his usual flames from other parts of body. *'Fire Breath' **'Flame Flower' **'Erupting Breath' *'Rain of Fire' *'Dragon Fire Awakening' **'Dragon's Fire: Fate' *'Flame Destroyer' Lightning Magic Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lightning Magic is a Caster-Type Elemental Magic, that utilizes the element of lightning. In order to manifest Lightning Magic, the user is able to modify their eternano and magical energy into that of electrons, which she can alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. The user is able to generate these elements from their body, and manipulate them, giving them the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through their body. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. By generating electricity on different parts of their body, the user is capable of causing their attacks in melee to become far deadlier; even capable of propelling themselves around at high speeds in order to gain extra momentum; as the user can create lightning orbs around their arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to most other elemental mages, allowing them move around much faster, propelling themselves towards their opponents, by surrounding their entire body with lightning, and empowering their connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany their motions. In addition to these properties, the bright light from the lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic allows the user to transform their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning. This is a very powerful Elemental Magic, having many avenues for usage. It can also be inserted into Magical Lacrima crystals, as seen with Laxus Dreyar's Thunder Palace spell. Abaddon has a quite good control over the Lightning Magic too. Despite being more affine to the fire element, Abaddon made a brilliant use of lightning element for his purposes. Also, it seems, that Abaddon likes to use this Magic more, than Fire Magic. Usually, he uses it with his creativity, utilizing the lightning element with different shapes and properties, being on his finest and ultimate level, when he utilizies Lightning Magic with his great combat skills to reach the highest level of effectiveness. Eventually, alongside different and usual spells, Abaddon created several lightning-based spells, which he usually uses alongside his first standart Magic, in order to confuse his opponent and ultimately defeat them. Finally, it must be said, that when he makes the use of Lightning Magic in order to aid his Fire Magic, he will create a powerful Combination Spells. *'Lightning Resistance' *'Lightning Body' *'Lightning Star' **'Lightning Blade' *'Lightning Rush' *'Exceed Thunder' Eye Magic Red Revenger ( , Reddo Ribenjā lit. Blood-Red Eyes of Desperate Warrior): Red Revenger is a type of Eye Magic (目魔法, Me Mahō), a Caster Magic that utilizes the eyes of the Mage as the catalyst in order to produce a variety of effects. In general, Eye Magic is quite rare one, at least in terms of utilizing, but it has a quite impressive amount of different forms for casting. In case of Abaddon, Red Revenger is a trait of his family, which not a simple share, but something which is passed from generation to generation. Illusion Magic Illusion Magic: coming soon... Take Over Take Over ( , Teiku Ōbā lit. Confiscation): Take Over is an advanced Caster-Type Transformation Magic. This kind of Magic allows its user to, essentially, "take over" the power (or the body, in the case of a Vulcan) of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying or swimming. While not much is known about Take Over, it has been proven that it is extremely powerful, with multiple high-class Mages knowing the magic and utilizing it in order to make a name for themselves. It allows the user to record and seal a monster's body part they have touched into their body, gaining the ability to subsequently transform their body into that of the creature; transformations seem to take place by tearing the user's clothes off and covering parts of their body or their whole body with many flames, which subsequently disappear, revealing the summoned part or transformation. However, it can only draw out the power of beings that the user truly knows. In case of Abaddon, when he was thirteen years old, he learned that Magic and in the end, aquired the power of Take Over, which later was renown as Damned Soul. Damned Soul ( , Damudo Sōru): coming soon... God Slayer Magic Flame God Slayer Magic (火炎の滅神魔法, Kaen no Metsujin Mahō) is a Caster-Type Lost Magic, which is more known as Ancient Spell. It is also a type of God Slayer Magic, which revolves around the element of fire and flames. This Ancient Spell allows its user or users to attain the abilities of a Flame God - conjuration and manipulation over the fire or rather the flame element; the flame incorporated in this Magic is different from a standart Fire Magic, because of its incredibly burning ability and being the god flames, such flames has black colour scheme, regardless of what it may be similar to other God Slayer Magic. The user is also able to eat their own element in order to replenish their stamina and strength. However, it appears, that they cannot eat their own "God-like" element to do such feat, but can eat instead the one of a lower level. Also, with such trait, the God Slayer itself becomes uneffected by their own element, in the case of Flame God Slayer Magic, its user is unvulnarable for the fire element at all. Abaddon is quite capable God Slayer, who usually utilizes this Magic in order to stand his own against powerful opponents. In addition, Abaddon can use his God-Slaying powers in conjuction with his usual Fire and other Magics to ultimately crush his enemies. Light Changer Light Changer: coming soon... Status Abaddon has such status: Quotes Creation and Concepts Trivia *Abaddon's general appearance and a large part of his abilities are based off of Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto series. *Abaddon's name is derived from the Hebrew term "Abaddon" (and in Greek variation, "Appolyon"), which describes the angel of destruction and death. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Mercenary Category:Lost Magic User Category:Godslayer Category:God Slayer Category:God Slayer Magic User Category:Swordsman Category:Sword User